This invention relates to an apparatus for forwardly and backwardly feeding continuous printing paper while the paper is being printed by a printer.
A conventional printer has paper feed means at each of both the sides of a printing means in which a paper feed rate of the paper feed means positioned upstream when a recording paper is fed forwardly is set so as to be lower than that of paper feed means positioned downstream. This is because slight tension is applied to the recording paper under which condition printing is performed to thereby improve the quality of printing.